1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thiolcarbamic acid esters having the formula ##STR2## wherein X represents hydrogen or chlorine atom and n represents an integer of 2 to 3.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been disclosed that S-benzyl (or substituted benzyl) 1-hexamethyleneiminecarbothiolates have herbicidal effects in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,224,861 and 3,303,014.